Dreamland
by evilswanqueen101
Summary: AU. What if Emma and Regina knew each other before Emma came to Storybrooke and Emma knew all about Fairytale Land and they were dating, how would that play out. I rewrote the story.
1. Emma meet Regina

**I thought I should clear somethings up seeing as some people were a little confused. In the dreamland Emma and Regina are teenagers meaning that Regina's not some perv a someone commenting. Whew! I just had to clear the air on that.**

**By the way I don't own any of OUAT'S charaters.**

* * *

_She finally fell asleep after just staring at the ceiling for what felt like hours. She wasn't very fond of sleeping because all of her dreams seemed to take place in a pitch black room with faces flashing before her eyes. But this room was different, she was in a room that appeared to be a girl's room._

_The room had bright pink walls, something that she would never be able to be surrounded by. There was a bed with black comforters and two black dressers on either side of it. Against the wall furthest from her there was a chest probably filled with private stuff. Before she could turn away she hears soft sobs coming from the corner next to it._

_"Hello?" She asks and the sobs immediately stops._

_"Hey, my name is Emma, I promise I won't hurt you," she says after she finds the source of the cries. About a foot away from her a girl stands up and turns around. The girl has long, luscious, brown hair, and is about three inches shorter than the blond. Through her blood shot eyes Emma can tell she has pretty brown eyes. The brown-haired brunette was dressed in a long blue dress that showed off her arms, which Emma noticed had bruises all over them._

_Emma takes a hesitant step forward and the girl takes a step backwards. "Hey, I won't hurt you. What's your name? Can you tell me your name? "Emma asks softly,_

_"M-My N-Name is Re-Regina," the girl replies quietly._

_"Can I touch you Regina?_

_"No, no you can't mother hurts anyone who shows kindness to me!" Regina exclaims._

_"I don't see anyone around to stop me," Emma says as she steps forward and wrap Regina in her arms. After a few minutes Regina relaxes and breaks down and sobs uncontrollably. After about ten minutes Regina calms down and notices that Emma is starting to disappear. "No you can't go," she cries._

_"__I have to go but I promise I'll be back," Emma reassures her until she's gone completely. But after a few seconds she realizes that she didn't know when the next time she sees her will be._

* * *

"What the-"The Mayor breathes as she awakens from the weirdest dream she's ever had. When she looks over at the alarm it reads 5 AM, an hour later she's ready for the day and leaves her mansion with a feeling that something was about to change.

After running a town where no one remembers the day before on auto pilot, Regina begins her journey home. On the way she passes Mr. Gold's pawnshop and decides to stop by.

"Well hello Madam Mayor," Mr. Gold welcomes as she enters the shop.

"I have a question for," Regina says dismissively.

"And what would that be?"

"Have you ever heard of anyone having dreams that felt like they were actually living them in the Enchanted Forest?" she asks nervously.

"And why your Majesty would you need to know that?" Gold asks with a smirk.

"Just answer the question, imp" Regina snaps.

"Well, the dream you are describing is called a soul mate dreamland. While most dreams show your deepest desire, a soul mate dreamland is where you and your destined soul mate are put in a world where only the two of you exist. Of course the two of you have the ability to manipulate it to make yourselves comfortable." Mr. Gold explains.

"Thank you," Regina says as she leaves. On the rest of the walk home the only thing Regina can think of is: How is it possible that she is my soul mate?

* * *

Rinnng! Rinnng! Rinnng! Is all that Emma Swan hears when she wakes up after the weird dream with Regina.

"Emma sweetheart I hope you're up you have to be at the bus stop in an hour" Emma's mother yells up the stairs.

"I'm coming mom," Emma yells back, as she enters the bathroom for a shower. Fifteen minutes later Emma reemerges in dressed in some faded blue jeans and a Ramones shirt with a flannel wrap around her waist, and heads down the stairs. When she reaches the kitchen she sees her dad at the head of the table, reading the newspaper her sister Sara next to him, while her mom was cooking Breakfast.

A year ago Emma would've thought that being this happy was impossible for her. Emma and Sara Belle were both found close by each other as babies so the system labeled them as sisters and kept them together when they went from home to home. That was until they met Frank and Anabelle Swan. Anabelle and Frank were the best thing that's ever happened to Emma in a long time. She finally had the family she always wished for.

"Emma do you have any plans after school," Frank asked.

"Yep Ally talked me into trying out for cheerleading with her" Emma replied.

"Cheerleading, I thought you told her you would rather rot in a hole and die than try out for something like that," Sara said laughing.

"I'm only doing it to past time until basketball season, Sara Belle," Emma says mockingly with a smile when Sara growls.

"Girls, eat then you have to get to the bus, and your father and I have to get to work," Anabelle reprimands. Anabelle was a Gynecologist, while Frank was a Lawyer. After hearing the tone of their mother's voice Sara and Emma scarf down what's left on their plates and runs out the door. On the way to the bus stop the only thing on Emma's mind is: I can't wait to see Regina again.


	2. Regina meet Emma

**I don't own any of OUAT's characters.**

* * *

_It's been two weeks since Regina has seen Emma in her dreams, so she assumed that maybe Gold was wrong. That of course was until she fell asleep and ended up in a bedroom that she knew wasn't hers as a child._

_This bedroom had dark blue walls with Green hand drawn pictures on them. Against the wall right under the window laid a bed which had blue and green comforters. On wall opposite she saw a desk with a bunch of books and a computer. Next to that was a closet that seemed to be open. Before she could look through it she heard a voice behind her._

_"So you've entered my place of solitude not a lot of people have this opportunity," Emma said with a smile._

_"You have a thing for blue and green don't you"_

_"And you have a thing for pink" Emma said with an eyebrow raise_

_"My mother picked out the colors," Regina replied quietly._

_"How about we sit and get to know each other," Emma said as she sat on her bed. At first Regina hesitates, but after a few seconds she complies. While waiting to see if Emma would start the conversation Regina picks at the tie die shirt that she knows Emma picked out for her._

_"So I know your last name, Miss Regina. Do you have a last name?_

_"Mills. Regina Mills."_

_"Oh. Well I'm Emma Swan."_

_"__You mean swan as in the bird" Regina asked confused._

_"__Yep, it's my parents name so when they adopted me I got it. Awesome name right?"_

_"Emma, Can I ask you a question?" Regina asked cautiously, after a few seconds of silence._

_"Sure, But I have the option to veto it," Emma says as lays down on her bed completely to get comfortable._

_"Do you believe in magic?"_

_"Do I believe in magic? That's the weirdest thing anyone has ever asked me," Emma says with a snort._

_"This isn't funny Swan," Regina frowns and turns away from Emma._

_"Regina" No answer._

_"Reginaaa" Emma whines. "I'm sorry, I won't laugh"_

_"Promise?"_

_"I pinky promise" At Regina's confused face," You know it's a promise people make and they aren't allowed to break it, here give me your hand." When Regina gives Emma her hand she watch as the blonde wrapped her pale pinky around her olive pinky. "See, now I absolutely, positively can't break this promise. Now what does magic have to do with anything."_

_"Magic is the reason we are here in this room-"_

_"So it isn't just my imagination?" Emma cuts her off._

_"No it isn't think of it as a room that we both chose to be in," Regina decided not to tell her about the soul mate thing. "We have the ability to change anything, I guess that's why we're in your room this time."_

_"So you want me to believe that you are a real person and not a part of my imagination?" Emma asked seriously._

_"Yes"_

_"And how do you plan on proving that?"_

_"Watch," before Emma could ask anything Regina was surrounded with purple smoke. When the smoke disappeared the most gorgeous creature that she has ever seen. Standing in front of Emma was someone who could only describe as a queen. The woman standing before her was not the Regina she met but what seemed to be an older Regina. She wore leather pants, a black corset, and some killer knee high boots. And to top it all off her hair was in a sleek, high ponytail, and her hair seemed to go on for days. __**(Imagine what Regina wore on the pilot episode).**_

_"So do you believe me now?" Regina asked in a sultry voice._

_"Uh- Huh" Was all Emma could get out. "So are you going to tell me the whole story or am I going to have to guess."_

_Before Regina could get anything out they heard an alarm go off. "Sorry dear, but it seems like we have to get up," Regina said._

_"__But," Emma pouted._

_"__Don't worry I'll tell you everything soon," Regina said before disappearing._

* * *

Emma woke up with the biggest shit-eating smile ever. All she could think about was the look of Regina's boobs in that corset. When she looks at the clock she sees that it's 11 Am and since it was the weekend she did what she always did until her best friend Allison came over. She walked over to her desk, picked up her sketchbook and started to draw. An hour later when she hears a knock at the front door she decides to let Sara answer it and takes a look at the now finish drawing. She never knows what she's drawing until it's finished, and this one surprised her. She realized she drew Regina right down to her perfect scar above he lips. I'll have to ask her about that when I see her.

"Hey Em" She hears from her bedroom doorway.

"Hey Ally,"

"You ready to go," You see during those two weeks that Emma and Regina didn't see other Emma made the cheerleading team along with Allison. Today the entire team were going to be hanging out at the mall.

"Yea, sure just let me get my shoes," Emma replied as she slide into her black sandals.

"So how are you? Sara said you haven't been sleeping well lately," Sara asked with concern written all over her face.

"I've been sleeping better. And just because you dating my sister and are my best friend doesn't mean that you need to know everything about me," Emma said with a smug grin on her face after noticing Ally's blush. Before Ally could reply the girls could hear a horn blow outside and hear Sara yell up the stairs.

"You guys better get out there before they bust my ear drums or something."

"Come on let's go before your girl busts my ear drum," Emma tells Ally with a wince.

* * *

"Yes, Yes, I understand the importance of increasing the funds for the school, Ms. Johnson," Regina said. "Now, would you please leave."

"Yes, Madam Mayor, sorry for disturbing you," Ms. Johnson stammers, as she walks out of the room.

"Uh, I'm surrounded by a bunch of imbeciles."

All Regina could think about all day is Emma. She wondered what Emma was doing, who she was talking to, but most of all how Emma would take everything. She didn't even know how to bring up the subject of the curse, or the fact that that she cast the curse herself. Before she could think more of it she hears her office door open, and in walks none other than Mr. Gold.

"What do you want Gold,"

"How's it going with your new found soul mate, Dearie?" Gold asked innocently.

"None of your business,"

"You're right it isn't any of my business but I do want you to know that you can come to me if you need any help with the dreamland," Gold's voice seemed to be laced with concern.

"I'll keep that in mind, now if you'll excuse me I have a lot of things to do"

"Yes I understand, see you around town Regina," Gold said as he let himself out of her office.

The rest of the day went by fast with Regina finishing up any extra paperwork, going home eating dinner and having a glass wine. And cuddling in bed with a nice book she wasn't half way through with the page when dreamland drew her in.


	3. Start of something new

**I don't own any of OUAT'S characters**

* * *

_Now this environment was way different from the last two. They were in what looked a gigantic castle. Emma saw a room drenched in black and purple. She had to admit it was pretty cool. When Regina looked around she saw her castle from the enchanted forest._

_"This must've been your castle when your were queen," Emma felt odd talking in past tense seeing as she was standing face to face with teenage Regina._

_"Yes, but you already knew that didn't you, Ms. Swan," Regina asked with an eyebrow quirk._

_"Before falling asleep I may have been thinking about where you lived when you were queen," Emma answered sheepishly. "I didn't realize what I did until we ended up here, so does our wardrobe adapt to where we're at in the dreamland." She asked while motioning to her and Regina's outfits._

_Regina had on a purple long gown that stopped at her ankles, her feet were encased in black 2-inch hells. While Emma was dressed in brown breeches, white undershirt that had collars with ruffles, a green overcoat, and some brown knee-high boots._

_"Wow!" Emma exclaimed," So instead of you having a thing for pink, you have a thing for purple," Emma asked causing a deep red blush to appear on Regina's cheek._

_"Tell me about your day, Emma" Regina changed the subject while sitting down on a lavender chaise in front of them._

_"Well there isn't much to tell," Emma said sitting down next to Regina._

_"I will be the judge of that,"_

_"Well I went to the movies with the cheerleading team, and sat next to Ally the whole time, that was honestly the only good thing about today" Emma explained._

_"What cheerleading team? And who is Ally?" Regina asked with a hint of jealousy._

_"Don't be jealous Allison is my best friend and she talked me into joining the cheerleading team" Emma smirked._

_"I'm not jealous" Regina said standing up and crossing her arms, which caused something to fall out of her hands._

_"Whoa is that a book," Emma picks it up and read the title. "The Giver, I read this once it was ok, but why do you have it"_

_"I fell asleep with it," Regina said._

_"So does that mean if we fall asleep with something in our hands then it will follow us into the dream world,"_

_"Yes, I guess so"_

_"So you were jealous for a few seconds there. Can I ask why?" she steps closer to Regina._

_"I was not jealous, I just want to know who she is," Regina takes a step back._

_"Don't worry I only have eyes for one person" Emma says, "But I don't think she feels the same,"_

_"How do you know if you don't ask," Regina quietly replies._

_Emma parents taught her that actions speak louder than words. So instead of telling Regina what she wanted, she did what she wanted. She kissed the one person she couldn't stop thinking about since the first day she met her. At first Regina didn't react but when she processed what was going on she kissed Emma back passionately._

_Emma had only kissed one person before and it was at a pool party. It was some girl from a catholic school that wanted to escape from the church world or something. After that day she didn't hear from or see the girl again. Know that she thinks about it she doesn't even remember the girl's name._

_The only people that Regina had kissed was Daniel and the king. Neither kiss felt like this though. She felt like she was floating, like she wasn't really there because she felt lightweight. Like she could blow away any moment. Before the kiss could turn into something more, and breathing became a necessary, they pulled apart breathing heavily._

_"So. That was amazing," Emma said with a smile on her face._

_"Mmhmm," Was all Regina could get out._

_"So what does this mean for us?" Emma asked._

_"What do you want it to mean?" Regina asked afraid of what Emma would say._

_"I want to be with you," Emma said putting her head down._

_Regina lifts Emma head by her chin, "Oh Emma you have to understand that we cant be together outside of the dreamland. Are you willing to only be with me here?"_

_Emma nods her head vigorously. "Yes, I would be with you anywhere, and I know one day we'll be able to be together outside of our dreams,"_

_"What about the fact that I'm the evil queen?"_

_"I don't care about all of that your perfect just the way you are evil queen or not"_

_"I cursed a whole land I don't deserve to be happy"_

_"Yes you do, can we not talk about any of this, all I want to do is kiss you until we have to wake up," and that is just what she did. She started a full blown make out session until they heard Regina's alarm._


	4. Emma's birthday wish

**I don't own any of OUAT's characters.**

* * *

_"My birthday's tomorrow," Emma and Regina were laying on a grassy sort of land. With Regina's head on Emma's chest._

_"Mhmm, and how old will you be," Regina asked._

_"16, you wanna know what I want."_

_"What do you want Em."_

_"I want to know your story," Those words coming out of Emma's mouth caused Regina to sit up and stare at Emma astonished. "You know, so I can understand the reason why you did the things you did," Emma explained sheepishly._

_"I don't know if that's a good idea Swan," Regina said putting her defenses up._

_"I know you might not be ready to share your story but as your girlfriend I think I have the right to know about your past," Emma countered, "Plus aren't you ready to let someone know why you became the Evil Queen."_

_"I understand that you want to know everything about me but you don't understand Emma this will make you change your mind about me you, won't lo- care about me anymore" Regina hoped Emma didn't catch the slip the slip that came out of her mouth._

_"The stuff you tell me won't make me care about you any less, babe. If anything it'll make me __**care**__ about you more." Hearing the emphasis on the word care made Regina's heart swell._

_"Fine, seeing as I won't get you to change your mind about this, I tell you my story," Seeing Emma ready to celebrate Regina continued, "But you have to wait until tomorrow since that is your birthday," she says as she straddles Emma. What Emma didn't know was that Regina was contemplating whether she really should tell Emma or not. On one hand she wanted Emma to know the truth. But on the other she didn't want Emma to hate her or think she was evil like everyone else did. She was brought out of her thoughts by Emma's voice._

_"Hey babe, you ok"_

_"Yes of course, now where were we" Regina husked. Before Emma could question her more she smashed their lips together. And made Emma and herself forget about the conversation they just had._

* * *

After the dream with Emma Regina was on edge all day. She woke up with this feeling that she just couldn't shake. All she wanted was to open up to Emma about everything, but where was she supposed to start. Now she finds herself at the dinner waiting for the waitress to come take her order when she hears the bell chime. Looking up she see Mr. Gold walk in and sit two tables in front of her.

"Hello Madam Mayor, may I take your order?" Ruby asks.

"I would like a chicken salad and a strawberry milkshake, please" That made Ruby pause, not the please because Regina says that all the time, but the milkshake. Never in her days of working at her Granny's diner have she ever had Regina order anything sweet. Something was wrong, Ruby thought, and she wasn't the only one worrying.

Ten minutes later Ruby came back with her order and Mr. Gold thought that would be the best time to make his move, and walks over to Regina's table.

"What do you want Gold?" Regina hisses.

"How are you doing, Dearie?"

"Why does it matter to you?"

"I know that this boring town isn't making you frown like that so my only other guess is it's your dreams," Gold sits down," Why don't you tell me what's going on."

"She wants to know about my past."

"So your soul mate is a girl"

"If you're here to judge then you can leave,"

"Do you want to tell her?"

"Does it matter," Gold gives her a look. "Yes," She says quietly and looks down at her salad.

"Then tell her," He says as he gets up and leaves.

Regina was taken aback by the sincere concern pouring out of his mouth but now that she thought about it, it wasn't that shocking.

* * *

**Enchanted Forest Past**

"I CAN'T DO IT!" Regina yelled.

"Yes you can Dearie, you have to let your emotions tap into your magic," Rumplestiltskin replied back to the young girl.

"I am" Regina calmly stated.

"No you're trying to tap into your magic, now try again," The minute the words came out of his mouth Regina was trying all over again. She let all of the feeling she felt for Snow White come to the surface: Anger, Revenge, and surprisingly Love. Before she had time to contemplate that feeling she felt a force throw her back.

"REGINA!" was the last thing she heard before her world faded to black.

When she awoke a while later she was I what seemed to be a little girl's room. She took a look around before her eyes collided with the ones by a door. "How are you feeling Dearie?"

"Like a ton of bricks were dropped on my head," She said and hearing him laugh caused her to chuckle to herself before grimacing at the pain. The next thing she knows Rumple's across the room looking her over.

"Are you ok Dearie?"

"Why do you care?" Regina asks him.

"Because someone needs to," He says before disappearing in a cloud of black smoke, not giving her the chance to question him.


	5. The queen's story

**I don't own any of OUAT'S characters.**

* * *

_"I never had a good life. My mother only wanted a Queen, while all I wanted was to be happy. You can see how that caused us to bump heads constantly. If I didn't have good etiquette or wasn't good at my studies, I was punished," Regina sighed," Sometimes she would use her magic to suffocate me, or she would use different weapons her favorite was a whip with nine tails on the end of it ,"When she finished there were tears pouring out of her eyes. But when Emma reached over to try to comfort her she pushed her away._

_"My mother never showed me an ounce of love, only pain, and when I would look over at my father to get him to stop her he would just stand there. He was a coward scared of the woman who as supposed to be his equal and it didn't matter I cried out for him or not. And the worst part about it was that after all of the pain when he would sit in my room and tend to my wounds he would sit there and proceed to apologize over and over again. When I was 17 mother hired a new stable boy, Daniel. The minute I met him I knew he was different because every time I saw him he would do something to show that I was worth it. No matter how much I warned him about my mother he would always be there for me." Emma noticed the blissful smile on her face while she was talking._

_"He knew how much I loved horses so he decided to make that love of horses a good memory. We rode our horses' through the field and to this lake, where he had this amazing picnic set up, and to end the most romantic picnic I've ever had he kissed me. It was a sweet but passionate. His kiss made me hope, hope that I could escape my mother, that I could be happy." It seemed like the tears were coming harder and faster after that._

_"But of course my happiness never lasts long. A few months later we were in the stables we heard a scream, and looked over and saw a girl struggling on a horse, and of course I had to save her. After she had calmed down enough she informed me that her name was Snow White." Emma couldn't believe what she was hearing. She knew Regina was the Evil Queen but she didn't think she was Snow White's Evil Queen._

_"Later that evening I was called down from my room where King Leopold was present in order to give me his thanks for saving his daughter. But that wasn't the only reason he was there. He got down on one knee and proposed to me. I was speechless, there was no way I could marry someone who was twice my age. And of course my silence didn't sit right with mother, so she accepted the proposal for me." She said with venom._

_"After the king left the room I rushed out to the stables where I told Daniel everything. He said that we'll run away, and I agreed. Before I left I kissed him not knowing we had an audience, and when she made herself noticed I turned face to face with Snow. She tried to run but I caught her and begged her not to tell anyone what she saw." Regina said._

_"The next night I went to meet Daniel in the stables so we could leave but before we even made it to the door my mother came in and I just knew something bad was about to happen. And I was right. Mother lured Daniel with a false acceptance, before she proceeded to rip his heart out right in front of me," Regina was full on sobbing now, and when Emma reached out to her she didn't pull away this time. Instead she threw her arms around Emma's neck._

_When Regina had finally calmed down, and her breathing had slowed down. She resumed her story, "A week later when I was being fitted for my wedding dress, Snow came into the room jumping up and down. She said 'You must be excited to be marrying Daniel.' When I explained to her that I was marrying her father and not Daniel because he ran away, she admitted telling my mother about Daniel in the first place. All I remember was seeing red when she said that she told my secret. And I understand that she was a child and that all she wanted was for me to be happy. But all I could think about was that she ruined my chance at being happy._

_"My marriage to the king was so terrible that at times I wanted to take my own life. He never paid any attention to me, and when he did it was only to get what he wanted. Snow was his world and I hated her more every day because she had everything while I had nothing. So I planned Leopold's death, and when Snow found out she dubbed me as the Evil Queen. When she found her true love I vowed to do everything in my power to ruin her happy ending, which is why I cast the curse, and that's what brings us her." she concluded her story._

_"You wanted to take away her happy ending," at Regina's confused face, "You wanted to take away her happy ending you didn't want to kill her, which in my book doesn't make you all bad," Emma said. Before Regina had a chance to contradict her Emma threw her arms around her waist and smashed their lips against Regina's. When Regina pulled away, "Make me forget Em." Regina pleaded._


	6. The suriprise

**I don't own any of OUAT's characters.**

* * *

A week later Regina was worried she hasn't seen Emma since she told her everything. She was afraid that Emma realized how broken she was and didn't want to be with her anymore, but that didn't stop her from visiting the dreamland every night for the last week. She had to have hope, at least that's what Gold said when she brought up her worries to him. She wondered what caused his change of heart when it came to her. Even after his pep talk Regina was just still too worried, so she kept saying that she would give it one more chance, and enter the dreamland.

She was in the midst of eating when the schoolteacher Mary Margaret Blanchard, Snow White came in. Ever since Emma said what she said about Regina not killing Snow, all she could think about was why she couldn't kill Snow. Every time she had the chance something made her chicken out. And seeing her walking into the dinner with that cheerful smile on her face made her realize why she couldn't. She never really blamed her for Daniel's death no matter how much she wanted to, she just couldn't. Maybe it was because she knew that Snow didn't the actual mean to hurt her or that she knew her mother was the actual cause of all her pain. She needed to make it right she wasn't very fond of the Evil person she became, and if she was being honest to herself, she actually cared about Snow. But she would never admit that out loud.

"Hello Madam Mayor, how have you been," Mary Margaret asked cautiously. No one knew what Regina's mood would be like.

"I'm fine thank you for asking," Regina said with a genuine smile, God what is happening to me.

"Do you mind if I sit?" She asked timidly.

"Sure go ahead"

"So I've notice you seem happier lately, do you want share," And there she is being nosy.

"And what does that have to do with you?" Regina snapped.

"I just thought you would want to talk about it, that's all" Mary Margaret stumbled along her words.

"Well you thought wrong, now if you'll excuse me I have somewhere to be," _Far away from you_, she thought in her head

* * *

"Emma Swan, if you don't get down here right this minute I won't let you and your sister go to the mall this weekend," Anabelle yelled up the stairs.

"Swan hurry your as- butt up, I am not missing out on some new kicks just because you want to look cute while playing basketball," Sara yelled up after her.

"I'm looking for my sketchbook you idiot," Emma yelled.

"Check under your bed" Her mother said, and Emma did just that.

"Found it," She said running down stairs.

Today was a good day for Emma. It was her first game during the basketball season, and she was also planning something special for Regina. After hearing Reina's story she just wanted to make her happy. She just hoped that Regina wasn't mad at her for being MIA for the past week. For the first time in forever she wanted some else other than herself to be happy. So she decided that she was going to plan a surprise for the love of her life. Yes you thought correct Emma loves Regina and she plans on telling her in the most romantic way ever.

* * *

_The first thing she noticed was that she was in the stables surrounded by horses. Regina assumed that she was reliving the Daniel's death. That was of course before she noticed her favored horse Rociante standing in front of her with a note. She picked up the note and read what it said. __**Climb on the horse and meet me at lake (You know where it is)- Em.**__ Regina couldn't wait to see what Emma had planned, she climbed on her horse and started off with a gallop right from the start. When she made it deeper into the forest she notices candles leading up to a blanket laying on the ground._

_"Hey beautiful," She hears from behind a tree. When she turns over she sees the one person she been thinking about all week Emma. Before Emma as a chance to do or say anything Regina jumps into her arms and wraps her arms around her neck,_

_"Not that I'm not happy to see you or anything, bit what is all this for," Regina mumbles into her neck._

_"I've been busy all week trying to comprehend everything you told me, along with everything else going on in my life I couldn't find the time or the energy to come and see you. And now that I've found the time I decided to do something special for you. So here we are a picnic near the lake just like Daniel did for you. I wanted to do something I knew would make you feel better after telling me everything you told me." Before Emma had a chance to continue Regina kissed her._

_"Thank you," Regina whispered._

_"You're welcome now let's eat," Emma replied. That set Regina into action she sat down next to Emma. While the younger girl took out their food Regina sat a thought about how similar Emma was to Daniel, but so different in also. When Emma was finished the girls sat in comfortable silence. After about ten minutes Emma pulled something else out of the basket. When Regina looked over she noticed Emma had a notebook and a jewelry Box._

_"When you said that we would be able to bring things here I started thinking about things that I could give you." Emma said as she opened the Jewelry box, inside was a necklace with a swan pendant._

_"All of the swan women in my family has one so I thought I could give this to you, seeing as though one day I want you to become a swan," Emma explained sheepishly._

_"It's beautiful Em,"Regina exclaimed._

_"I know you'll only be able to wear it in or dream, but I hope to someday give it to you in real life. I mean that's only if I actually meet you in real life and-"Regina cut her off with a chaste kiss before she could continue on._

_"It's perfect Em and I know that one day we will meet outside of our drams. You just have to be patient, "Regina said. "Now how about you tell me what's in that book."_

_Instead of telling her, she handed the book over to Regina. When Regina opened the book a gasp escaped her mouth. Inside of the book was a bunch of pictures of none other than Regina herself. There was picture after picture of young Regina and even pictures of the older Regina. But Regina's favorite picture had to be the picture of her face, with the Evil queen taking up half of it, and young Regina taking up the other half._

_"Why does this picture look like this?"_

_"It's supposed to represent the fact that every Villain has good in them" Emma mumbled._

_"It's amazing," she says as she rips the page out of the book._

_"Whoa, why did you do that?"_

_"Because I wanted to." Regina turned towards Emma and took a deep breath._

_"After Daniel I didn't think that I could ever fall in love again. But Emma Swan I love you." Regina said with tears spilling down her eyes._

_"I love you too Regina," Emma saying that put a huge smile on Regina face. Seeing the smile on Regina's beautiful, Emma lunged forward and kissed her deeply and proceeded to show Regina how much she loved her. With one thought going through her head, this is what it feels like to love and be loved._

* * *

Regina was reluctant to wake up the next morning when she heard her alarm going off. But she had a town to run. So of course she got up and started her morning routine. When she was finished taking her shower she walked over to the mirror and started on her hair and that was when she noticed the new piece of jewelry around her neck. The swan necklace that Emma had given her. Which can only mean that she had the drawing Emma had made her. She ran into her room and started looking. She really didn't have to look that far because when she turned her head towards her bedside table the picture was sitting there surrounded by a frame.


	7. Every relationships have obstacles

**I don't own any of OUAT's characters. And I'm so sorry for the short chapter.**

* * *

_"__How could you Emma? How could you do this to us, to me," Regina screamed. Emma had just told her something she hoped she would never have to hear. Especially from the person she loved._

_"__I'm sorry babe-"Emma said reaching out for Regina. Before she had a chance to touch her, "Don't. Touch. Me. I never want to see you again, not in my dreams, and sure as hell not in real life." Regina's voice was colder than Emma had ever heard._

_"__Please, let me explain," Emma pleaded._

_"__Well go ahead I would just love to hear how you could cheat on your girlfriend, who by the way you said you loved, without second thought," Regina replied sarcastically. _

_"__It was an accident. I went to a party and got drunk. I barely remember anything besides waking up beside him. It was a mistake, everybody makes mistakes it's ho we become better," Emma tried to explained._

_"__So you're saying that I should just forgive you because I know what it like to make mistake. Is that what you're saying Emma," Regina desperately tried to stop the tears from spilling out of her eyes._

_"__No, that isn't what I'm saying babe," This time when she reached for Regina she didn't pull away. "I love you Regina, more than anything. I made a huge mistake, and I'm not asking you to forgive me. I'm just asking you to give me a second chance, please." Emma pleaded with her. When Regina looked up Emma pulled her into a kiss,that Regina responded to for a few seconds before pulling away._

_"__Babe-"_

_"__No, Emma this isn't something you can just kiss away," Regina looked as if she wanted to run as far away from Emma as possible._

_"__Your right Regina, I can't fix this problem that easy," Emma said lower her head as the tears spilled from her eyes. "But I do love you," Emma whispered._

_"__If you loved me you wouldn't have hurt me or our relationship," Regina pointed out tears falling out of her eyes, before disappearing. The moment she disappeared she knew she would most likely never see Regina again._

* * *

Regina woke up to a wet pillow and dry tears on her face. She crawled out of bed with a sinking feeling in her heart. She walked into the bathroom and stared at herself in the mirror. "How could I let myself believe that she could ever love me?" Regina asked herself as she fingered the swan necklace surrounding her neck, and for some reason she couldn't take it off.


	8. I'm your son

**Sorry for the late update, but I've been very busy with school. since this upcoming week is spring break I'm hoping that I'll be able to update more.**

**I don't own any of Once's characters.**

* * *

** Boston**

"Worst idea I've ever had," Emma mumbled to herself as she closed the door to her apartment and kicked off her heels. She had just gotten back from a job. Emma Swan was on her fifth year as a bounty hunter and she was ready for a change. Today was her twenty-eighth birthday, and she was spending it alone for the first time in a long time. Her sister and her best friend were busy celebrating their anniversary, while her parents were traveling.

So this year Emma decided that instead of a cake she would have a single cupcake, like she used to have when she was in the orphanage. She took the chocolate cupcake out of the Betty's bakery box it came in, and lit it up.

"Happy birthday Emma," she said before blowing out the candles. But before she had a chance to take a bite out of it there was a knock at her door. She made a quick move to the door in a hurry to get back to her cupcake. She was extremely surprised to see who was at the door. A kid no older than 10 was staring up at her from the other side of the door. Before she could ask what he was doing here at 10pm, he spoke.

"Are you Emma Swan," he asked in a voice that obviously hadn't even hit puberty yet.

"Uh yea, and who are you," she asked with caution.

"I'm your son, my name is Henry," he said. Taking advantage of her shocked face he entered the apartment.

"I'm sorry but I don't have a son,"

"Did you give a baby up ten years ago, yea that was me"

"Give me a minute," she said heading to the bathroom to take a minute to breath.

"Do you have any juice," she heard from the other room," never mind I found some."

Hearing his voice again set Emma in motion. She walked out of the bathroom with a clear head. When she did she noticed him drinking the juice right from the source. _Maybe he is my son_, she thought.

"Come on kid I need to get you home. Where do you live?"

"Please don't take me home, I hate it there," he pleaded.

"Look, I'm pretty sure that your parents are worried sick about you," Emma said.

"There's only my mom and she probably isn't worried about me. She doesn't even love me." He corrected with a mock sad face, that Emma decided to ignore.

"I'm sure that's not true. How about you tell me where you live and I'll get you home to your mother. I might even stay for a while," Emma tried to compromise, hoping he wouldn't want her to stay.

"Fine, I live in Storybrooke Maine, "Henry conceded.

* * *

**Thanks for and please review**

**Next up: Regina and Emma Reunite**


	9. Welcome to storybrooke

Emma had been driving for about 3 hours and when she turned over to Henry she noticed that he engrossed I some book.

"What is that?" She asked curiously.

"I don't think you're ready," he replied.

"You don't think I'm ready for," she reached over to look at the cover," A bunch of fairytales." She scoffed hoping that he didn't hear the crack in her voice.

_FLASHBACK _

_"__Mom, Dad, I'm home," Emma called as she entered the house. When she got no answer she walked into the kitchen to get a snack. She already knew her sister wasn't going to be home until dinner. While she ate a brownie she found in the fridge. She noticed a note on the table._

**_Emma,_**

**_Your father and I have to work late and won't be home until after dinner. So you and your sister have permission order out anywhere. Use the money in the emergency jar but don't get carried away. We will be back around 9._**

**_Love, Mom and Dad_**

**_P.S. You and your sister are not allowed to have company over while we are gone._**

_After reading the note Emma decided to go upstairs and draw something that she could give Regina. After Regina told her that the necklace she gave her followed Regina into the real world. Emma had been showering Regina with gifts. Knowing tomorrow was Regina's birthday she wanted to do something extra special._

_Walking into her room and over to what she called her art station, she noticed a book, upon closer examination she saw that it was a book of fairytales titled, "Once Upon A Time". Opening it up the first thing she noticed was the picture. __**Whoa! These are awesome, she thought to herself. **__Looking through the pictures she came across one of the Evil Queen that looked similar to Regina. She was the most shocked though when she got to the end of the story and read about how the Savior was supposed to break the curse and there would be a final battle between the Evil Queen and Savior. That wasn't what shocked her she kind of expected that, and she would have protected Regina. What really shocked her was the Savior's name: Emma._

_"__No way! I can't be the savior," Emma said to herself. There was no way that she was the savior. There was no way that she would be able to hurt Regina, the woman she loved._

"Emma are you okay" Henry asked bringing Emma out of her memory.

"Where did you get that book" Emma wondered aloud.

"I got it from somebody who really cares about me," Henry whispered.

"Your mom" Emma questioned.

"No, my teacher," Henry corrected.

No matter how much Emma didn't want to, she was starting connect with the boy she tried so hard to forget. But every time she looked at him she saw a younger version of herself.

"Kid is your mom really that bad" Emma asked. Knowing that there was no way that a kid like him could be raised in a bad home. "I mean you seem like a good kid, so your mom c-"

"Look there it is," Henry cut her off pointing at sign that read "Storybrooke Mine"

After finding out where Henry lived from the town psychologist, Emma pulled in front of a huge mansion. Emma was hoping to go this entire trip without meeting anyone, so that she didn't make roots. But of course the kid didn't want to tell her where he lived. **_So my son_**.

"Ready to go kid" Emma asked opening her door.

"I know that you don't believe about the curse but can you at least stay a little longer," Henry pleaded with what she assumed was his puppy dog face.

"We'll see kid" Emma said with a small smile.

As they both exited the car and walked towards the house the saw a woman in a grey dress running down the steps.

"Henry, where have you been? Are you ok?" That voice, I know that voice, Emma thought to herself.

"I found her mom! I found my birth mom!" Henry exclaimed in excitement.

It was like in slow motion. One minute the brunette woman was invested in what her son was saying, and the next minute Emma was staring into familiar brown eyes. The eyes of the woman she fell in love with. **_Fuck!_** Emma said internally **_Regina Freaking Mills._**

"Your Henry's birth mother," Regina said. There seemed to be hurt in her voice.

"Hi" **_Stupid Swan you could've said more with the woman standing in front of you._** Emma chastised herself.

"How would you like some of the best apple cider you will ever taste," Regina said with a seductive hint.

"Got anything stronger," Emma smirked.

"Yes of course. Henry why don't you get ready for bed while I make Miss-" Regina paused not sure what to say.

"Emma. Emma Swan"

"Miss Swan a drink," Regina continued.

"Ok. Goodnight mom, goodnight Emma," Henry said walking into the house with his mother and Emma following.

After putting Henry to bed, Regina met Emma in her study with two glasses of whiskey. Emma was sitting on the chair across from her. Both women were happy that the silence wasn't as awkward as they thought it would be.

"So Henry seems like a great kid," Emma decided to break the silence with a neutral subject.

"Thank you. I'm sorry he interrupted your life," Regina had an apologetic expression.

"I'm just glad he found me before I decided to move. Otherwise he would've been really lost." Emma tried to lighten the mood.

"Yes your right. So where is Henry's Father? Who is Henry's father," Regina asked with a grimace.

"I only saw Henry's father once and that was when he was conceived. His dad is the guy I cheated on you with. I- I'm so sorry Regina," Emma tried to hold back the tears, but they escaped anyway.

"Why are you sorry, Em? I've forgiven you a long time ago," Regina confessed.

"So why haven't you been to the dreamland," Emma wondered.

"I-I just wasn't ready to give you a second chance," Emma answered honestly.

"Are you ready now," Emma asked crossing over to where Regina was sitting and sitting next to her. She took Regina's glass and put it on the table in order for her to hold the older woman's hand.

After about a minute Regina finally answered Emma's question, "I don't know, but if you still love me I can give us another try."

Hearing those words put a huge smile on Emma's face and she leaned in towards the woman she loved. Noticing what Emma was doing Regina decided to close the extra distance between her and the blonde's lips. The minute they kissed they both saw fireworks. Regina looped her arms around Emma's neck when the younger woman's tongue entered her mouth. Emma wrapped her arms around a slim waist when she felt the other woman's tongue against hers.

When Emma's tongue brushed against the roof of her mouth Regina knew that if they kept going there would be no chance of them stopping. And of course Emma just had to make it harder for Regina to stop what was going on. Emma trailed her lips down Regina's neck until she reached her pulse point.

"Emma we need to st-oh," she didn't have a chance to finish her thought because Emma found a very sensitive spot near her ear.

"Emma stop," Regina breathed pulling at blonde locks. Emma let go at the tug on her hair and looked up from Regina's neck.

"You taste better in real life," Emma complimented with a smile.

"I can see that. But I think we should take things a little slower," Regina said. Stroking the Emma's cheek she watched the arousal slowly seep from the younger woman's eyes.

"Sorry I just missed you," Emma smiled sheepishly.

"It's ok, I missed you too. But to make things easier, I think you should stay at the town's bed and breakfast,"

"Only if you go on a date with me." Emma asked.

Cupping Emma's cheek, "I would love to go on a date with you Emma,"

Standing up Emma reluctantly let go of Regina and grabbed her jacket. Knowing that being in the presence of this beautiful woman could make her do things she knew they weren't ready for. Then she would never want to leave.

"I should get going. I have a date to plan," Emma said making Regina smile.

"I'll show you to the door," Regina said standing and walking to the door.

Before leaving Emma said three words that made the brunette's heart soar, "I love you Regina, so much,"

Before Emma got to her car she heard,"I love too Emma"

"Ruby Lucas! Where do you think you're going!"

"Out!"

"What godforsaken place is open at midnight?"

"That was what Emma heard as she walked into Granny's bed and breakfast. She noticed a young girl with a very revealing outfit and red streaks in her hair standing in front of her.

"Hey gorgeous, I'm Ruby. What brings you to Storybrooke," The red head said with a flirty tone.

"Uh-"

"Ruby how about you stop flirting with this lovely girl. Now what could I do for you-"

"Emma. Emma Swan, and I was wondering could I have a room,"

"Well Ms. Swan you can call me Granny and I own this place. Would you like a Garden or Forest view?"

"Um, Forest view is fine" Emma said hoping to get the conversation over with. She just wanted to go to sleep.

Receiving a key for her room Emma lest the lobby and collided with body. "Oh, I'm so sorry," Emma helped steady the man.

"It's perfectly fine, dearie" the mysterious man said, "You know I've been living in this town for years and I've never seen you before"

"Oh yeah I'm Emma Swan I just came here today," Emma said introducing herself and holding her out for the man to shake.

"Well I'm Mr. Gold, I own most of this lovely town you've entered," he said with a smirk.

"That's cool, and it was nice to meet you but I should be heading up to my room," Emma said walking past him to her room.

"Of course, it was nice to meet you as well," Mr. Gold said to the back of her head.


	10. First Date

**Sorry for the long update. I want to warn you that I didn't proof read this so all mistakes are mine. Once again I do not own any of these amazing characters.**

After a long talk with her sister, Emma finally figured out what she wanted to do for her and Regina's first real date. All she had to do now was make it happen. During her first day in town she became fast friends with a waitress named Ruby. Which was why she was ok with Ruby watching Henry while they were out. Now it was Friday and she was ready to make the love of her life fall in love with her again. She stood in front of the floor length mirror in her room at the bed and breakfast, dressed in skinny jeans, a plain white t shirt, and her red leather jacket with a smile on her face.

"Emma, you look good. Now let's go get your woman" She said to herself hoping to build up her confidence.

Her smile stayed in place during the entire drive to the outside Emma took a deep breath and knocked on the door. After a few seconds the door opened to reveal the love of her life. She was dressed in tight jeans that showed off her ass, a deep red low cut blouse that matched her red lipstick. to top of the already amazing outfit she wore low cut black boots

"Hello dear" Regina's voice shook Emma out of the many fantasies going through her head.

"Hey" Emma said with a small smile

"Ms. Lucas is already in the living room with Henry. It seems you have thought of everything" Regina teased with a smile.

"I just wanted everything to be perfect. Speaking of perfect you look absolutely gorgeous" A small blush covered her cheek.

"Well you did say dress casual. By the way you look good too"

Looking into Regina's brown eyes Emma stepped forward and leaned towards her. Just as their lips were about to touch they heard a voice. "Is she here yet mom" Henry said stepping into view. When he saw Emma he rushed over and gave her a hug. "Hey Emma" He said excitedly.

"Hey kid" Emma smiled down at him ruffling his hair. Causing him to frown and pull away. Regina look at them with a smile on her face.

"Where are you taking mom" Henry asked curiously

"That's a surprise for your mom kid" Emma smirk. causing him to frown.

"Henry how about you go tell Ms. Lucas that we're leaving and I'll see you later." Regina kissed the top of his head and watched him go back into the house.

"Are you ready to go" Emma asked holding out her hand.

"Of course dear" Regina took her hand as the walked towards Emma's car.

"I know you don't like it but-" Regina cut her off by pressing their lips together. Once they broke apart they got into the car and Emma drove off towards the stables.

Regina's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What are we doing here"

"I decided to recreate one of our dates in the dreamland" Emma gets out of the car to open Regina's door for her taking her hand she leads her to a field where a blanket and food were laid out.

"Oh Emma this is beautiful" Regina gasped at the sight tears in her eyes. "I almost forgot how sweet you could be" Regina turned towards Emma with a smirk. Emma rolled her eyes and led Regina over to the blanket helping her sit down she sat down in front of her and handed her a plate.

"I hope you like it I made it myself" She gets a plate of her own and starts eating, watching Regina the whole time.

"So how have you been" Regina broke the silence.

"I've been fine I work as a bail bonds person" Emma shrugs "What about you still the Evil Queen" Emma teased.

"I don't know you tell me dear" Regina raised her eyebrow in challenge.

"Naw you've never been the Evil Queen." Emma leaned forward and kissed her softly. After that they eat and have light conversation at ten Emma stood up and announced that it was getting late. They continued their conversation in the car ride back to the mansion. Standing in front of the door Emma kissed Regina softly. "I love you"

"I love you too Emma" Regina smiled at her before stepping into the mansion. Needless to say they both went to sleep with smiles on their faces.

**Please tell me what you think**


	11. Secrets

**Once again I do not own any of Once's characters. Hope you like it**

"Is she mine" Cora smirked at the voices as she stares out of the window. "Is she mine" The voice repeated sternly.

"Rumple dear I have no idea what you're talking about" Cora turned around with the grace only a queen could possess. She stared the man in the eyes daring him to reply.

"Don't play clueless dearie. Is our dear queen Regina my daughter?" He sneered. Stepping closer to her.

"I think you already know the answer to that." Before he had a chance to reply she poofed out of the room and the door opened revealing Regina. He stared at her memorizing all of her features and comparing it to his first born Baelfire. Staring at her now he could see the resemblance. He was brought out of his thoughts by her asking him a question. "What are you doing I my bed chambers Rumpelstiltskin." Her back was straight as she tried her best to sound intimidating.

He swallowed. "I thought that we could continue our lessons."

Storybrooke

Mr. Gold sat in a booth and watched as the new resident in town spoke softly to the town mayor causing a huge smile to spread across her face. He wished that he could be a part of her life but he knew that she wouldn't accept him. He sighed as he finished his breakfast.

"Why don't you tell her" Henry's voice interrupted his thoughts. He look up at the young boy confused. "My book tells me everything like how mom's your daughter, maybe if you told her you could have a second chance" He shrugged before walking away.

An hour later Gold was in his shop doing inventory when his door swung open revealing Regina.

"Why were you talking to my son, at the dinner earlier" She frowned stepping closer to the counter.

"He was talking to me dearie. I didn't say a thing to young Henry" He spoke calmly not wanting to get into an argument with her.

"So what did he say to you" She crossed her arms waiting for him to answer.

"Nothing important"

"Oh really. So then why are you acting like this, like your had something stolen from you."

"You wouldn't believe me dearie" He chuckled darkly

"Try me"

"Your mother lied to you all of your life. Henry is not your father I am" He steps around the counter causing her to step back a look of disbelief on her face. "I didn't find out until after I started teaching you magic and I decided not to tell you. I didn't want ruin that love he gave to you."

"I thought you were different" She scoffed. "No matter how much animosity we had between us you never lied to me. I guess I was wrong' she turned around and walk out of his shop without looking back.

She entered her house with tears in her eyes. When Emma saw her she pulled her into a hug. "What's wrong baby"

"Promise you won't ever lie to me" Regina wrapped her arms around Emma tightly.

"I promise baby. I promise" Emma kissed her forehead softly, Leading them over to the couch Emma sits down and pulls Regina into her arms. "Tell me what happened. "

After taking a deep breath she turned towards Emma. "My other has been lying to me. The man she made me believe was my father isn't my father" tears were starting to fall again.

"Shh everything's going to be ok" Emma whispered soothing words as she held her tight. Once Regina cried herself to sleep Emma carried her upstairs and laid her in bed before crawling in behind her.

**Please Review and tell me what you think or what you would like to see in the next chapter**


	12. Answers

**An: So I usually stay out of fandom drama but after the things I've seen and read I thought writing another chapter was a good idea. I hope you like it. Once again I don't own any of OUAT characters.**

Emma wakes up the next morning to the sounds of pans and utensils. Heading downstairs she finds Regina cooking and her phone ringing on the counter. "Are you going to answer that"

"It's just Mr. Gold and I don't want to talk to him" Regina tensed slightly. Emma walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around her

"He just wants to talk"

"Well I don't. He has lied to me the whole time and he made me cast this curse to fnd his actual child. I was never his daughter so why does it matter now" Tears were already forming in her eyes.

"Just talk to him let him explain himself and if you still don't want to talk to him then I think he'll understand"

Pawn shop

When he heard the bell he was surprised to find Regina standing there. He opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off.

"I don't understand how I never noticed you were always like a parent to me but I guess we see what we want to see. I just have one question if you knew I was your daughter why did you make me cast the curse"

"I did it for you. I saw how miserable you were and I knew it was because of magic so I thought bringing you here would make you happier. I didn't know the extent of the curse. The savior was supposed to be cursed with us and I knew she was supposed to make you happy I didn't expect for all of this to happen I swear" He explained.

Regina felt tears in her eyes again. "You could've just told me"

Mr. Gold sighed. "Your right I could've told you. I was never a father to you and I understand if you don't want to call me dad. But if you need me I'll be there for you" Regina nodded before walking out of the shop. When she got home Emma was waiting for her.

"So how did it go" Emma walked up to her and wrapped her arms around her.

"It was fine he seems really sorry for lying"

"So are you going to give him another chance?" Emma asked softly

"I don't know I really don't know" Regina shrugged.

**An: Sorry for the late update I hope you like it if you have any ideas I'm all ears**


	13. Clear the air

**AN: Sorry for the extremely late update I've been busy between school and other stuff. I've also been busy with another Fic that I'll be uploading along with this. This chapter will mainly be about Regina and Rumple. As always I don't own any of OUAT character only my depiction of them. I hope you like this chapter. And any mistakes I make will be mine.**

* * *

_Enchanted forest._

_Regina Mills was an adventurous little girl. She loved to play in the dirt and run through the garden. Although her mother would surely punish her, Regina just couldn't resist the urge to run free and be herself. Despite her mother's rules, she needed to be herself._

_That need was how she found herself in this position. Stuck in a tree with her nice dress now torn and dirty and a cut on her lip. She whimpered knowing she was in trouble. She just hoped that her mother would be lenient with her punishment._

_"Dearie" Regina's turned her head to look for the source of the voice. At the bottom of the tree stood a figure in a black robe. "Do you need help dearie" the figure looked up and she swore she saw a shiny face._

_"Who are you" she hiccupped and held onto the tree tighter as she look down at him suspiciously._

_"I am someone who wants to help you down from that tree if you'll allow it" the mysterious figure held out his hand which Regina swore sparkled just like his face._

_"How do I know that you're not going to hurt me" she frowned not knowing what she wanted. Let this person help her and buy herself sometime before her mother came looking for her or stay in the tree until her mother found her and her punishment be worse than it already will be._

_"You don't you just have to figure out if it's worth it to trust me" she saw the figure shrug._

_She took a deep breath before nodding. When she did she instantly felt something warm surround her as she was lowered to the ground. She giggled when her feet touched the ground._

_"Regina!" she heard her mother yell. She turned to say goodbye but the figure was nowhere in sight. Before she could think about where they went she was pulled out of her thoughts by her mother grabbing her arm. "What have I told you about in your dresses?" Her mother yelled angrily._

_"I'm sorry mother, it won't happen again" she looked down at her feet._

_"You always say that, but then I still have to buy you another dress. You need to learn to be more ladylike," Regina whimpered when she felt her mother's nails dig into her arm._

_"Is that really necessary dearie" Regina sighed when she felt her mother's grip loose a little as she turned in the direction of the voice._

_"Go away you imp." Cora growled._

_"I don't think I will Cora, because I know that the moment that I leave your just going to hurt that poor girl." The figure tensed as Regina tried to free herself from her mother's grasp._

_"I can do whatever I please. She is my daughter," She hissed and tightened her hold on Regina._

_"She is only six years old dearie. Let her go before I make you" The figure took a step forward. Regina saw fear flash in her mother's eyes before it vanished just as fast as it came. Cora let go of her arm. The moment she was free Regina rushed to her room, leaving her mother the mysterious person. The next time she saw that person is after her mother took the life of her true love Daniel._

_She had finally made the tears stop and decided to go to the stables one last time to say goodbye to the one place she felt safe. When she reached the stables she froze at the sound of voices. Confused but curious she step closer and put her ear against the door. One voice she recognized as her mother's but she couldn't place the other._

_"Cora how could you do that to her" the unfamiliar voice said._

_"What do you care it's not like you care about her. You want her just as broken as I do" she heard her mother hiss._

_"That was evil even for you. You didn't have to kill the boy" the other person stepped towards her mother._

_""I am trying to make her great. Make her the queen she was born to be" Cora glared at him standing up straighter._

_"Don't you mean the queen you were born to be" the other person scoffed and disappeared. Regina watched her mother growl and throw a ball of fire at the pile of hay. Regina went to back to her room thinking about the conversation she heard. She couldn't understand why someone she didn't even know was so invested in her._

* * *

Storybrooke

Regina lay awake while Emma slept peacefully next to her. She was once again awaken from her past. A memory that she couldn't stop thinking about since Rumple told her the truth. Looking over at Emma she sighed and slowly got out of bed. She dressed quietly before grabbing her keys and leaving the comfort of her home. Despite having her car keys she decided on walking around the town without a destination in mind. When she finally took in her surroundings she was stood in front of the pawn shop. After standing in front of the door or a few minutes she turned to walk back home.

"Don't go yet dearie" a voice said from behind her. She turned and was faced with the one person she was avoiding. "How about you join me for some tea." He raised his eyebrow.

"It's late I should be getting home" she said quietly not making a move.

"I have a feeling that that's not what you want how about you come in and tell me what's on your mind" gold turned around and walked back into the shop knowing she was following him. He prepared the tea and they sat on the couch in silence for a few moments.

"I want to know why you didn't help me if you knew I was your daughter. You could have taken me away from her and I might not have became the Evil Queen" she looked down at her hands.

"I didn't know you were my daughter until it was too late. Even if I wanted to help I couldn't. I made a deal to your mother that I would stay away from you until you were older. I wanted to help you I just couldn't" he frowned.

"So why did make me into Evil Queen. "she glared at him her hands clenched around the cup.

"It was my selfish need to make sure your mother knew she couldn't control you anymore. I just wanted you to stand up for yourself I didn't expect it to get as bad as it did." He reached out for her and when she didn't pull away he smiled softly. "I know I was horrible to you in the past but I hope that we can move forward. I really want to be a part of your life"

She look up at him and nodded. "I want that too but you should know that I lied when I told you I killed Belle." At his confused expression she continued, "I wanted you to hurt like I did she's in the psychiatric ward at the hospital. I'll make sure that she is released in the morning." She bit her lip hoping she didn't make him angry.

He smiled softly when he saw her expression. "It's okay I'm not angry. I understand why you did what you did and I know we'll move past all of this" he smiled reassuringly. In all honestly he hasn't thought about Belle in years he had finally gotten over her supposed death.

"I would like that as well but I really should be going now" Regina set her cup down and stood up. "Thank you for the talk" she smiled and walked out of the shop not as troubled as she was before she went in.

* * *

**An: Sorry again for the late update I'll try to get better at it. Please review I want to make sure that your still interested in this story.**


	14. The Proposal

**AN: hope you enjoy this. I don't own any of OUAT characters. Enjoy and please review.**

It's been a year and a half since Emma moved to Storybrooke and they were still no closer to breaking the curse. Emma of course wasn't worried about that she had her own problems. That's why she was sitting in her office at the sheriff's station talking to her sister.

"Come on you have to help me. Just give me some ideas how did you propose to Ally" Emma practically whined.

"Fine but I doubt your girl will like it, seeing as though she's a queen," Sara rolled her eyes. "I took her sky diving because she's been dying to go forever and when we landed I had 'will you marry me' spelled out in roses. It was simple but amazing" She explained.

"Ok simple but amazing I think I have an idea." Emma said.

"So when am I going to meet the woman you can't stop talking about" She said teasingly.

"Never if you keep acting like that." Emma chuckled. She gasped when she heard the sound of heels tapping against the floor. "I gotta go love you" She said and hurriedly hung up the phone just as Regina walked into her office. "Hey babe what are you doing here" She stood up and walked over to Regina.

"Can't I visit you just because I want to" she wrapped her arms around Emma's neck and looked into her eyes.

"Of course you can I just thought that you had a lot of paperwork." Emma smiled and pecked her lips.

"I needed a break" Regina tangled her fingers in golden locks as she deepened the kiss. "I missed you" she whispered against pink lips.

"I missed you too babe" Emma kissed Regina harder and turned she pushed her against her desk. "I love you" Emma smiled.

"Show me then" Regina smirked and Emma did just that.

Henry was sitting in Mr. Gold's shop like he always did after school. He had a frown on his face as he looked down at his book. Of course Gold noticed it but he didn't know how to approach the subject. "What's wrong Henry" he asked as he stopped cleaning the glass.

Henry sighed. "I don't understand why the curse hasn't broken yet. My moms have been looking at everything but they said they can't find anyway to break it." He shut his book and looked up. "I just want everyone to be happy again."

"Don't worry I can promise you that the curse will break. Don't worry" Gold smiled reassuringly.

"How do you know?" Henry asked not believing him.

"Because everything is the way it's supposed to be" He went back to straightening everything up. "How about you tell me how your mother's doing with the proposal" He tried to change the subject.

"Fine I guess she got the ring last week and today she's going to take mom out. She's letting me be a part of it." Henry said excitedly.

"That's amazing. See things are starting to get better already." Gold smirked knowingly.

"Yeah I guess your right" Henry nodded. The bell rang and Henry watched his mom walk in she smiled at both her father and Henry. "Are you ready to go Henry" Henry nodded and packed up his stuff. "Thank you for watching him dad" Regina smiled and walked out of the shop Henry following close behind.

Throughout the year Gold and Regina have been getting really close. Close enough that Regina could call him dad without hesitation. Gold felt that he had finally did well at least by one of his children. He smile to himself at the fact that she would be even happier after tonight.

Outside Regina and Henry were walking home in comfortable silence. "Are you going to tell me what you and your Ma are planning for tonight" She asked with a smirk hoping to get something out of him.

He shook his head. "Nope it's a surprise" she rolled her eyes. They waved when they saw Mary Margret David walking down the street. Shortly after Emma arrived David awoke from his coma and instantly fell for Mary Margret all over again, even though he didn't know that. Now they were happily living together.

"Ma said that she invited her sister to town so that we can meet them. I don't understand why we haven't met them yet." He asked confused.

"It's just because Emma wasn't ready yet." They got to the mansion and Emma was standing in front of the door with a flower in her hand. Regina smiled and took the flower. "Thank you." She kissed me.

"Follow me my queen" Emma grabbed Regina's hand and led her to the backyard where there was light's everywhere.

"I'm going to MM and David's house" they heard Henry yell before the front door closed shut. Regina barely noticed as she took in the bright lights of her backyard. "W-what is all of this" She turned to Emma. She gasped when she saw her down on one knee. She began to tear up as she looked down into green eyes.

"I'm not good with words but I always know how I feel and I know for a fact that I love you Regina Mills and I want to spend the rest of my life with you even if it's stuck in a town that never changes." She chuckled causing a smile to cross the darker woman's face. "So would you make me very happy and spend the rest of our life with me" Emma opened up a ring box and revealed a red ruby with little diamonds surrounding it.

Regina nodded her head the tears falling faster now. "Yes I would love to be your wife" Emma slid the ring on her finger and stood up. Regina instantly tangled her fingers in blonde locks as she kissed the woman who never failed to make her happy. "I love you so much Emma Swan" she kissed Emma again. They felt that this kiss was different but they didn't care. A rush of magic flowed through them both and through the town. A kiss that was shared between two of this most unlikely people broke the Evil Queen's curse.

Ten minutes away Henry walked into the apartment of Snow White and Prince Charming. "MM. David" Henry called out and grunted when he felt two arms wrapped around him.

"Henry I can't believe it you were right' MM, or was is Snow White squealed into his ear.

He turned to her with a grin. "You remember"

"Yes I don't know how but we remember and now we just need to get you and Emma away from the Evil Queen." She smiled.

"No my mom's not the Evil Queen anymore. She's good now." Henry tried to explain but he could tell that Snow wasn't hearing it. She turned to her husband and began making a plan. Henry sighed and headed up to the spare room thinking about how he could show his grandma that his mom changed.

**An: I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	15. idiot number 1

**An: This chapter has a small M rated portion. I decided to give it a try. Please give me feedback, if I get some good reviews I'll change the rating. This is my first time writing something like this. I don't own any of OUAT characters.**

* * *

Chapter 15

The sound moans filled the room as a tangle limbs moved around the bed. Emma and Regina were expressing their love for each other the best way they know how. Regina's engagement ring was shining along with the moon. The dark haired woman arched towards her blonde lover's touch. Emma slipped her hand between Regina's legs. "I love you baby" Emma whispered into the air as she filled the woman she loved as deep as possible with three fingers.

Regina gasped and moaned as she moved her hips at Emma's pace. She pulled Emma down for a kiss by her blonde curls as she moved her hand between pale thighs and thrust into the younger woman. "I love you Emma I can't wait to be your wife" she whimpered against pink lips. They set a rhythm as the moved inside each other gradually building up speed. Soon they were both moaning each other's names as they came. Emma kissed Regina passionately as she they both rode out their high.

"I really do love you baby" Emma smiled down at the dark haired woman.

"I love you too darling" Regina smiled but it quickly faded when she heard Emma's gasp. "What's wrong" Regina looked up concerned.

"Your eyes they're glowing" Emma sat up as she looked into the purple eyes with awe. Regina quickly got up not bothering to cover her naked body as she walked over to her vanity. She gasped when saw her purple eyes frowning when it faded.

"The curse must've broke but I don't know how" Regina looked over at Emma confused. Emma walked over to her and grabbed her hands. Before she could say anything the doorbell rang. They both threw on some clothes before rushing downstairs. The door opened and Ruby stood there with a worried look. "It seems that the curse has broken your majesty and Snow is out for your head" the waitress said as she walked into the house. "She'd gathering up as many followers as she can right now."

Emma looks between them confused before Regina spoke. "Ruby, or Red was never Snow's ally especially since Snow adopted her father's belief about magical beings." Regina turned to Ruby. "Where's Henry."

"Your not going to like this, but she basically looked him in the apartment when he said that he wanted to see you" Ruby said slowly and Emma was surprised at the anger that flashed in Regina's eyes.

"This is why I wanted that imbecile dead. She doesn't know when to leave things alone. I want you to get our son back, we will worry about Snow later" Ruby nodded before leaving. When the door closed Regina turned to Emma. "You were right I never really wanted to kill Snow but she doesn't care about anyone but herself I never understood why people wanted to follow her"

Emma nodded. "Well then I'm happy I wasn't raised by her I wouldn't want to be like her." Emma smiled and pulled Regina close to her. Regina wrapped her arms around Emma's neck and kissed her softly.

"You Emma Swan can never be like that idiot. Are you sure that you don't want to get to know her, she is your mother." Regina looked up at her apologetic.

"She is not my mother. My mother is in New York right now. Snow White didn't raise me so you have no reason to apologize" Emma said knowing what Regina was thinking.

Regina nodded. "I will go and call my dad to tell him what's going on, then we can wait for Ruby to get back with our son." She pulled away from Emma and walk into her office.

* * *

Back at the charming's apartment Henry was wondering how his supposed grandma could lock him in the room. He didn't understand what was going on she was supposed to be the hero and see the good in people. But all she saw was his mom's past. He didn't understand what was going on. Just as he laid down on the bed he heard the front door open and footsteps come upstairs. He sat up quickly as he waited for the door to open.

When it did open Ruby, who he knew as Red was standing in front of him. "Are you ready to go kid? Your moms told me to come and get you."

He smiled and jumped up and hugged her. "Thank you for coming to get me. What's going to happen now that the curse has broken?"

Ruby sighed. "Who knows kid your mom and Snow have a really dark past that Snow can't get over. Snow will do anything to defeat Regina. But our first priority is to keep you safe" She smiled and nudged him. Even though she didn't say anything Henry knew things will not be good especially if Snow wanted his mom dead. They spent the rest of the walk to the mansion in silence.

* * *

**Next time: Snow finds Henry missing and confronts Regina. Emma and Snow have a heated discussion.**

**Tell me what you think about everything so far.**


	16. Things aren't as they seem

**An: I'm sorry I didn't upload this last week I was very busy. I hope you like this and as always I don't own anything other than my imagination.**

Snow walked into the apartment that was owned by her cursed self with a sigh. Charming followed close behind her. She poured herself a glass of wine and drank it in one gulp. She looked over David worried. "What are we going to do about Regina? How are we going to get our daughter away from that evil woman?" she glared down at the glass clenched tightly in her hand.

"Maybe this is for the best. Regina hasn't hurt anyone sense Emma came to town. Emma has in a way tamed her maybe no more blood has to be shed." David was never comfortable with the war between the dark and white kingdoms. Especially since he didn't know the true origin of the war. "Maybe the war can finally end Snow, now that she has her happy ending"

"The war will never end not until one of us is dead you know that Charming" Snow looked at him like he betrayed her.

"And that's the thing no one has to be hurt Snow. Can't we all just live in peace? I just want to get to know my daughter and we won't be able to do that if she feels that we are threatening her true love" He frowned not understanding how this feud could be more important than their daughter.

"You just don't understand Charming. She's done nothing but hurt me. She killed my father. Don't you see that if she stays with our daughter, she'll only hurt her" Snow stepped forward and cupped his cheek rubbing it soothingly. "We have to stick together. For our daughter. Now I'm going to go check on Henry and then we can have dinner" David nodded but when she walked up the steps he turned and walk out of the apartment. He wasn't sure what just happened but he knew it wasn't good.

When Snow reached the empty room she felt her anger rise she rushed down the stairs but growled when she saw that David was gone. She decide to sleep and decide what to do when she awoke.

* * *

Charming didn't know what he was going to do but he knew someone who could help. He walked through the already dark streets of Storybrooke until he reached his destination. The mayor's mansion. Before he could knock on the door it opened and he was pulled inside and pushed against the door. "What are you doing here?" Ruby growled.

He winced when his back hit the door hard. Before he had a chance to reply a voice from the entryway spoke. "Put him down red. Now" He looked up and saw Regina dressed in jeans and Boston university hoodie that he knew had to be Emma's. Ruby released her hold on him and moved back keeping her eyes on him. Regina looked him up and down. "What are you doing here Shepard shouldn't you be with your wife after you kidnapped my son" she glared at him.

He looked at her confused. "We didn't kidnap him, Snow said that he asked if he could stay another night" he looked down unsure of what he was saying.

"Do you believe everything Snow White says." At his look she sighed. "Well you shouldn't. How about you join us for dinner" She turned and walked into the dining room not waiting for him to answer. He followed behind her and he frowned at the sight of only two places set on the table. "Emma took Henry o Boston to visit her family. They'll be back Monday, now sit and enjoy" she smiled as she put a slice of lasagna on her plate.

"That would explain why you're wearing her hoodie" he chuckled as he served himself and began eating. They continue the rest of the dinner in silence. Soon David's curiosity got the best of him as he look up at Regina. "What did you mean by I shouldn't believe everything Snow says." He and Ruby both looked at the brunette across from them curious.

Regina set her napkin she used to wipe her mouth down with a sigh. "Your precious Snow isn't as pure as she says she is" she looked at them seriously.

* * *

_Regina gasped at the sight before her. She's seen things similar to this before, but this was a completely different story. Right in front of her eyes was two Rabbits and three birds all butchers to the point where you could barely tell what they used to be. And right in the middle of the devastation stood her step daughter Snow White. Snow entire dress was completely covered in blood. In her hand was a knife that she obviously stole from the kitchen._

_"S- Snow what did you do" Regina squeaked out her eyes wide._

_"Isn't it obvious mother I went hunting" she rolled her eyes like it was the most obvious thing in the realms._

_Regina looked at her worried. "We should get you cleaned up before your father sees you" Regina took the knife away from her and grabbed her hand turning back towards the castle. She froze when she saw Leopold staring at them._

_"Snow go to your room and wait for Regina" He said calmly. Regina knew that he was at his worse when he was calm._

_"Yes father. Bye mother" She ran into the castle not looking back._

_Regina took a step back as Leopold took a step forward. "I thought told you to keep an eye on her. You were supposed to take her riding today" he growled and swung his arm forward smacking Regina making her fall on the ground._

_"I'm sorry my king went to get changed into my riding clothes and when I came back she was out here." She whimpered as she held her cheek. She felt a kick to her stomach as she felt tears slide down her cheeks._

_"You are here to make sure that our princess doesn't become dark. If you can't accomplish that you'll just have to leave. And not in the way you think." He kneeled down and gripped her chin. "I can't have you telling all of our secrets now can I" he glared at her._

_"I'll be better my king. I promise I will. I'll change her you don't have to worry" She pleaded with her eyes._

_He nodded, "Good. Now got get Snow cleaned up and then I want you in our bedchambers" he stood up and walked into the castle. When he was out of sight Regina let the tears fall. After a few more moments she stood up and composed herself before walking into the castle like nothing happened._

* * *

"The meaning behind Snow's name is ironic since she's been covered in blood since Queen Eva died" Regina said wiping the tears off her cheeks. "I did kill her father but only because he was about to beat me to death after I didn't succeed in 'fixing' her once again" Regina scoffed.

"Did you ever want to help her." David asked.

"Yes I did because she obviously got her dark nature from her father. But I don't know if I can save her. I've seen Snow's heart and there isn't much light left in it" Regina sighed. "I told Emma everything this morning that's why she took Henry to Boston we don't want him in the middle of any of this" Regina stood up and took the dishes into the kitchen. "You can stay in a guest room if you want"

David nodded his head numbly. He couldn't believe that the Snow that she just described was his Snow. But it made sense why she was so intent on killing Regina and not just locking her up.

"I know it's a lot to take in David but it's true. Regina wouldn't lie about something like this" Ruby looked at him with empathy.

"I know I think I'm going to go sleep on all of this." He stood up and walked upstairs.

* * *

At the same time in Boston Henry and Emma were talking about the same thing while they ate some takeout. "Would she have hurt me" Henry asked a little scared now after finding out about Snow.

"I don't know kid. I'm sorry me and your mom will figure everything out when we get back on Monday" Emma sigh and squeezed his shoulder.

"Maybe Grandpa can help" Henry said his eyes lighting up.

"I don't know Regina said that he made some kind of deal with Snow's father" When she saw his face fall she quickly amended it "But that doesn't mean that he can't help us" he nodded and continued to eat.

* * *

**AN: I know I said that Snow and Regina would come face to face but I decided to go this route. I hope your okay with that. Please review**


End file.
